


Breathe

by iBravery



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, M/M, jongkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBravery/pseuds/iBravery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun didn't expect that moving from the city into a small ranch in the countryside would have led him to meet someone so dramatic, so spoiled, so... diva-ish. That was until he met his neighbor, Kim Kibum, and everything went down hill ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jonghyun breathed a sigh of relief as he set the last box down in the living room, just barely recognizing that the moving van had already left his property.

His property; it felt good to know that he finally had his own place after years with his parents. Don’t get him wrong, he loves them to death, but being constantly reminded that he was the heir to their company and he needed to act or be a certain way… needless to say, he couldn’t take it anymore and left – giving the heir position to his older brother, who wanted it from the beginning.

Speaking of which… grabbing his phone from his back pocket, Jonghyun typed quickly, and pressed the phone to his ear, waiting for the other line to pick up. When it did, he heard a chipper voice.

“You’re okay,” his brother said, relief shining through his tone.

“Hello to you too, brother,” Jonghyun replied with a laugh.

“How is America so far,” his brother asked, ignoring what Jonghyun had just said.

“It’s… a lot more quiet than I thought it would be.”

“Well, what did you expect? You moved into the smallest town possible – which I’ll never understand. There are a lot of places in Korea that are just like that town, why couldn’t you move there…” Jonghyun let his brother rant on. When he got like this, there was no point in trying to get a word in – plus he couldn’t tell him the _other_ reason why he left.

“Are you even listening to me,” he heard his brother ask through the line.

Jonghyun was about to reply, when he heard a knock on his door. “Yes, Onew,” he replied, going to the door. “I’ve got to go, I’ll call you again later,” he said, and before Onew could argue, he ended the phone call, placing it back in his pocket.

Jonghyun opened the door and was met with a blonde man, holding a basket of… muffins? Smelled like muffins but he couldn’t tell because there was a blue plaid cloth covering what was inside.

Suddenly, the blonde man was talking to him in a different language. “Excuse me,” he asked.

“Aish, you’re living in America but you don’t know an ounce of the language,” he said with annoyance.

“Hey, I don’t know who you think you are–“

“I’m Kim Kibum, your neighbor,” the blonde interrupted. ‘ _The nerve of this guy_ ,’ Jonghyun thought. “I see you speak Korean – where are you from,” Kibum continued, pushing his way through the other and walking into the house, looking around.

“Ah, Seoul,” he answered, confused and irritated by this stranger who, not only was rude to him, but just walked into his house. Choosing not to say anything, Jonghyun closed the door and followed the blonde as he walked around the first floor of his house.

Kibum nodded. “Me too – I moved away, though, so I could be closer to my baby.” ‘ _Baby?_ ’ “What about you,” Kibum asked, turning around and looking at Jonghyun.

“A… few reasons,” he answered evasively. He didn’t even know this person, there was no way he would tell him life story to him after just a few minutes.

“You’re one of those shy types, aren’t you,” Kibum said, but it was more to himself. “No matter,” he grinned. “I’ll get you to talk,” and he winked before continuing to walk around, finding himself the way to the kitchen.

“Here we go,” he said with a smile, placing the basket down on a counter top. Unwrapping the cloth, Jonghyun saw the muffins – he knew it. Picking out a muffin, Kibum handed it to the other. “They’re blueberry – my personal favorite,” he said as he picked himself one and starting munching on it, lifting his body up and sitting on the counter with ease.

Jonghyun could only stare at the muffin. As much as he wanted to eat it, he had to stop himself. This could be poisoned for all her knew. This guy could be one of those serial killers that knocked you out with poison, dragged your unconscious body out and stored it in a cellar, before taking your body out and slowly–

Jonghyun was interrupted by his thoughts by the blonde once again. “I know what you’re thinking, and do I honestly look like one of those types?”

“Well, no, but –“

“No buts. If you’re not going to eat what my baby made, then I’ll just take it back and I’ll eat them with him,” he said, attempting to grab the muffin Jonghyun was holding. Jonghyun felt himself hesitate; something was telling him not to let this man go.

“Ah, no – I’ll eat it,” he said, and to prove his point, Jonghyun took a bite out of the muffin. It tasted good – really good. Chewing slowly, savoring the flavor, Jonghyun saw Kibum staring at him intently. “There was poison in this, wasn’t there,” Jonghyun asked, his mouth still full.

“Aish! Don’t talk with your mouth full – that’s disgusting,” Kibum snapped. Swallowing the bite of muffin, Jonghyun apologized.

“Well,” Kibum asked, expecting an answer. “Well what,” Jonghyun asked back, confused.

Kibum rolled his eyes. “Well, do you like it,” he asked again.

“Oh, yes I did,” Jonghyun answered, earning a grin from the blonde. “Good – the poison should be kicking in right about… now.”

Jonghyun panicked – he knew it, he knew it, but he still ate it. All of the sudden, the blonde was laughing hysterically. “Omo, you’re face – that was priceless,” Kibum said in between laughter.

“Aish, why are you laughing – I was poisoned because of you, and I’m going to go unconscious –“ and then it hit him. Kibum was joking. It only took a moment for Jonghyun to stay mad at the joke, but he eventually joined Kibum in the laughter. Honestly, he couldn’t stay mad at the blonde. There was just something about him…

After calming down, Kibum looked at Jonghyun suddenly. “Do you want to do something tomorrow,” he asked.

Jonghyun looked around his house – he still needed to unpack everything. Turning back to Kibum who was awaiting his answer, Jonghyun nodded. “Yeah.”

“Awesome; I’ll come by tomorrow and get you,” Kibum said, getting down from the counter top and walking to the front door. “You can keep the muffins.”

“Wait, what time should I be ready,” Jonghyun asked, watching the blonde open the front door. “Be ready at ten,” he answered, and then walked out, throwing a wave at the other.

Closing the door after he left, Jonghyun leaned against the wood and looked around his new house – most of it was wooden, giving it a cabin and country feel, but there was a bit of dark brown paint and marble here and there. He had seen the property online, and knew as soon as he saw it, it was meant to be his. The property came with a barn, a second story, three acres, and a fire place.

He had planned to buy a horse or two so he would have something to do besides sit on his butt and play video games or be on the internet – he would have to do that some other time. Right now, he wanted to unpack and then go to sleep so he would be well rested for his time with the blonde tomorrow. He was tired from the uncomfortable flight and grabbing his things from the moving van, but this needed to be done.

Sighing, Jonghyun lifted himself from the door and set to unpacking everything.

 

Three hours later, Jonghyun had everything unpacked, placed, and the house felt a lot more… home-y. Stretching his arms up, Jonghyun felt his back pop and he let out a sigh of relief. ‘ _Pushing the bed up the stairs had better be worth it_ ,’ he thought to himself as he climbed the steps to go to his bedroom, deciding he would take a shower in the morning.

Quickly changing into his pajamas, Jonghyun climbed into his bed, and checked his phone one last time. He had two messages; one from his brother and another from his best friend.

Checking his brother’s message first, Jonghyun read it quickly. ‘ _Find a hot girl already? Call me back soon, brother._ ’

Oh, if only Onew knew… Shaking his head, Jonghyun read the other message. ‘ _How’s the new place? I’ll be flying in next week._ ’ Typing back a reply quickly, Jonghyun set his alarm and placed his phone down on the bedside table, and turned off his lamp.

Laying back, Jonghyun thoughts ran wild. Minho, his best friend, had agreed to move with him into the small town in the middle of nowhere after his parents kicked him out. He would have come with Jonghyun today, but he had things to do before he left Korea for what could be the rest of his life.

Jonghyun felt guilty – even if Minho had agree from the beginning to move with him, his best friend had a lot more promise back in Korea.

Turning over on his side, Jonghyun’s mind changed the topic to the blonde man he met earlier. Kibum – he was hot, there was no denying it, but he felt something tug in his chest when he thought about him and he felt a flutter of butterflies in his stomach when he thought about Kibum’s smile – it brightened those deadly cat eyes, that Jonghyun thought he might go blind if he stared too long.

Jonghyun groaned – ‘ _what is happening to me_ ,’ he thought. Jonghyun had many crushes and relationships before – so many that he had lost count – but no one had ever made him think about this much, or made him think about them this much.

‘ _I need to get some sleep before I go mad_ ,’ he thought, and finally closed his eyes, letting the exhaustion take over him and falling fast asleep.

 

Jonghyun woke up with a start; his alarm was blaring loudly. “Ugh,” he groaned, sitting up and turning of the alarm. Checking the time, Jonghyun saw that he had thirty minutes before Kibum was supposed to arrive.

“Omo,” he yelled out, scrambling out of his bed and running to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, Jonghyun quickly got in, trying to wash the sweat off from unpacking last night. When he went to grab his shampoo, he realized it was missing.

‘Must be downstairs,’ he explained to himself, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around himself, heading downstairs to grab his shampoo bottle.

When he reached the bottom step, his front door swung open. “You ready, Dino,” the blondes’ voice called out, stepping into the house but stop moving when he saw Jonghyun half-naked with only a towel around his waist.

“Ah, sorry,” the blonde apologized, a blush forming on his cheeks and he turned around, facing away from Jonghyun.

“Um, just give me a few more minutes,” Jonghyun said, quickly going into one of the few boxes he didn’t unpack and grabbed his shampoo. He saw Kibum nod out of the corner of his eye, still facing away from him.

Quickly, Jonghyun ran up the stairs, and hopped back into the shower, finishing quickly. Drying himself off as best as he could, he wrapped the towel around his waist again, and went into his room. As soon as he entered, he saw Kibum sitting on his bed next to clothes that were laid out for him.

“Since you were taking a shower, I went and picked out your outfit,” Kibum explained a blush still on his cheeks, getting up quickly, and left the room without making any eye contact, leaving Jonghyun to get dressed.

Going to the clothes that were on his bed, Jonghyun dropped the towel and dressed quickly. Checking himself in his floor-length mirror, he had to give the blonde some props. He could really pick an outfit. Even if it was plain and simple, blue and black plaid shirt, white t-shirt underneath, and complete with black slim fit jeans, the colors made him stand out in a tasteful way.

Putting on a pair of black and blue shoes Kibum had picked out, Jonghyun headed out of his bedroom door and down the stairs, and saw Kibum sitting on the beige couch in his living room.

“Omo, I knew it would look good,” the blonde said, patting himself on the back as he stood up. Jonghyun grinned at the blonde.

“So, where are we going,” he asked. “You’ll see,” was all the blonde said, exiting the house and walking down the path to his car. “Mustang? Sweet,” Jonghyun complimented the other. Kibum thanked him as he got into the driver seat, waiting for Jonghyun get in before he started the car.

They pulled out of the driveway, and headed down the road. It had only been a few minutes, when Kibum took a right, and they were parked in front of a large white and blue, wooden house.

“This,” Kibum said, taking his seat belt off and looking at Jonghyun, “is my house.” Getting out of the car, Jonghyun saw a short kid running out of the house and into Kibum’s arms. “Umma, you’re back already!”

Kibum hugged the kid back. “I told you I would be – say hi, Taeminnie,” the blonde said, looking at Jonghyun.

Turning around, ‘Taeminnie’ looked at Jonghyun with a bright smile. “Hi,” he waved. “You must be our new neighbor – I’m Taemin.”

“Ah, hi,” Jonghyun said, waving back. “I’m Jonghyun.” Looking closer at Taemin, Jonghyun realized he wasn’t a kid – if anything, he looked to be only a few years younger than him – but his attitude and personality made him seem so young.

“So, what are we going to do,” Taemin asked, looking at Kibum.

“I was thinking we could go ride the horses,” Kibum answered. Taemin’s face lighted up. “Can I ride Eun?”

“Sure thing, baby,” Kibum said, patting Taemin on the head. “Why don’t you go brush the horses while I show the Dino around?”

Nodding, Taemin ran from them, around the house, and disappeared.

“Dino,” Jonghyun asked, looking at Kibum.

“You look like a dinosaur,” the blonde shrugged, and walked inside of his house, Jonghyun following closely behind.

As soon as he walked in, Jonghyun was in awe. He had only stepped into the living room, but based on how it looked, he could bet the rest of the house looked just as magnificent.

“Like it,” Kibum asked, looking at his own work as if he had seen it for the first time. Jonghyun nodded. “This is amazing.”

The living room was decorated in the same color as the outside of the house, blue and white. A long white couch was placed in the middle of the room, in front of it a blue-painted glass coffee table with a laptop and remote controls placed in a corner. In front of the couch and table was a large white entertainment stand, complete with a stereo system, DVD player, gaming consoles, and a large TV screen. Underneath the coffee table was a blue and white fur rug and there was a large abstract painting hanging on the wall behind the couch.

“I work as an interior decorator in New York, “Kibum explained, sitting on the couch. “I’m on vacation, though,” he grinned and patted on the couch for Jonghyun to sit next to him.

Nodding, Jonghyun sat down next to the blonde. “We have a few minutes until Taemin will be done brushing the horses.” Jonghyun nodded again when a question hit him.

“Why does Taemin call you umma?”

Kibum leaned back on the couch. “We grew up together, you see, back in Korea. Our mothers are best friends, thus we became best friends. We hung out all the time – still do as you can see – and one day, he just called me it, and it stuck. He’s my baby and I’m his umma.”

Just as Kibum had finished, Taemin walked in with a smile. “Umma! I’m all done.” Standing up, Kibum nodded. “Great – let’s go get those saddles on them and ride.” Then he looked at the other sitting on the couch. “Ever ridden a horse before?”

“Once,” he answered, remembering the one time his family went to see his grandfather. He owned a ranch much like Jonghyun’s, only smaller, and let him get on one of the horses. Needless to say, Jonghyun had been bucked off of the horse and had to have an arm cast for the next three months.

“Perfect, then you know how to ride,” Kibum smiled, walking out of the living and down the hall, Taemin following behind. Getting up, Jonghyun followed the two quickly, and soon they were outside. In front and to the left of him, Jonghyun only saw grass and trees – the place was huge. To the right, as a large blue and white barn, which was where they were headed.

“First,” Kibum said to Jonghyun, “we need to put the blanket on. Then you put on the saddle, followed by the reins, and then we can ride,” he explained further, walking into the barn. There were four stables, three of them held a horse, and one held the saddles, food, and other things for the animals.

“Each horse has their own stuff. Eun there,” Kibum said, pointing to a large white horse to the far left, “wears these,” now he pointed to a pile of red and brown. “Bae wears this one,” he pointed to a brown horse and then a pile of light and dark blues. “And Il Sung wears this,” he pointed to a black horse and then a pile of dark purple and brown.

“Taemin,” Kibum said, grabbing the youngers attention away from Eun. “Why don’t you give the horses some snacks while we prep them.” Taemin nodded, and ran to a bucket of food.

“Here,” Kibum said to Jonghyun. “You can put on Il Sung’s gear – he is the one you’ll be riding after all.”

Nodding, Jonghyun grabbed the blanket first and walked to the black horse, Il Sung, Kibum following to make sure he did it right. “Hey, boy,” he said, patting the horses head and going around to place the blanket on the horse.

“You need to put it up more,” Kibum corrected, and moved the blanket up more to the horses shoulders. “You can sit on the back or he’ll break in half and cleaning up horse guts is something I _don’t_ do.”

“Now, go get the saddle,” Kibum said, dusting of the blanket a bit. Jonghyun left and returned quickly, saddle in hand, which was a lot heavier than he thought. “Whoa, there,” Kibum said, poking at Jonghyun’s arm muscles. “What do you bench?”

Laughing, Jonghyun shook his head. “I’ll never tell.”

“Three pounds – I knew it,” Kibum joked, taking he saddle from Jonghyun and placing it on the horse. “In your dreams,” Jonghyun said, watching Kibum tighten the belts around the horse and making sure the saddle wouldn’t move when Jonghyun got on.

“Not unless I make those dreams become a reality,” he said back with a wink, causing Jonghyun to blush and turn his head away. “Reins,” the blonde said, holding out his hand. Nodding, Jonghyun cleared his throat and handed him the reins.

 

When all three horses were ready to ride, Kibum and Taemin brought them out of the barn. “Il Sung was just recently broken, so he can’t go out into the road yet or by himself. We’ll ride along the fence line together,” Kibum explained, putting one foot into the stirrup, lifting himself into air, and sitting on the seat, foot in the other stirrup, in one fluid motion.

Jonghyun felt his face getting hot looking at Kibum on the horse – his imagination getting the better of him as he thought of _other_ ways Kibum could ride. Shaking his head, Jonghyun got onto his horse, not as smoothly as Kibum, but he did it.

Jonghyun gripped onto the reins, nervousness showing. “Don’t grip so tight,” Kibum corrected. Nodding, Jonghyun loosened his grip, but not by much. He heard a sigh. “Taemin, go on ahead – I’ll catch up to you. I need to teach this Dino how to ride.” Jonghyun felt his face get hot again at the last part.

Jonghyun watched Taemin nod and then ride off with Eun. “Okay, Dino, grab the reins like this,” Kibum said, showing Jonghyun how he was holding the reins – one hand on each rein, but one hand was holding both ends.

Nodding, Jonghyun copied Kibum. “Good, now, give the horse a slight kick on the side to get it moving.”

“What,” he said with a shout. Kibum rolled his eyes. “Did you expect to just sit on the horse? I thought you said you could ride.”

“Correction, I said I rode before – not that I could,” Jonghyun said, looking away. Kibum ‘hmmed’ and nodded. “Jjong, I promise nothing bad will happen as long as you’re on my horse,” he said, looking and Jonghyun with a smile.

Jonghyun looked at the blonde for a moment, before giving a hesitant nod. “Great – now, giving a little kick.”

Letting out a slow breath, Jonghyun gave the horse a kick and felt it take a step. “Omo,” he said, gripping onto the reins. “Calm down, Jjong,” Kibum said, walking beside him. “Loosen up.”

Jonghyun nodded and did as he was told, and soon he was getting the hang of it. “Awesome,” the blonde said, giving Jonghyun a pat on the back. “Ready to catch up to Taemin,” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Give him another kick but harder.” Following what Kibum said, Jonghyun gave his horse another kick and felt it run. “Aish,” he said in between grit teeth. ‘ _Alright, calm down, Jonghyun_ ,’ he said to himself, and slowly he felt himself enjoying the ride.

“You’re doing great,” Kibum yelled from behind him. “When we catch up to Taemin, just lightly pull back and the horse will slow down and back to a walk,” Kibum instructed.

 

Eventually, the pair caught up to the younger, and the rode together for a few hours before returning back to the barn.

As soon as they made it back to the barn, Jonghyun felt his phone vibrate, indicating a text message. Getting off of Il Sung, Jonghyun pulled out his phone and saw that it was Minho.

‘ _How’s it going so far? I want to see this cute boy_ ,’ Minho said through the text message. Jonghyun had almost forgot that he told Minho about Kibum last night in the message he sent him.

“Would guys mind taking a photo with me,” Jonghyun asked the other two as they were getting the saddles of the horses.

“Can we umma,” Taemin asked, looking at the blonde with pleading eyes.

“Why not,” he answered with a shrug of his shoulders. Taemin and Kibum stood around Jonghyun as we took a photo, all of them giving the camera the victory sign.

“Thanks,” he said with a smile, and sent the photo to Minho who almost replied immediately. ‘ _He’s cute_ ,’ he said through the text message.

Jonghyun sent him back a reply, saying that the blonde was his. Minho knew better then to go after what he liked.

When Minho sent back a reply, Jonghyun couldn’t help glancing at Taemin who was still helping Kibum with getting the gear off and feeding the horses. ‘ _I meant the other one – and not you_.’

Jonghyun could definitely see Taemin and Minho together.

“You hungry,” Kibum asked, looking at Jonghyun. Putting his phone up, Jonghyun nodded. “Perfect,” he said with a smile. “We can go to this small Chinese restaurant in town. It isn’t Korean – but close enough.”

“Umma, can I stay here,” Taemin asked as the three of them walked back to the house. “Promise you won’t eat any sweets while I’m gone,” Kibum asked, looking at Taemin.

“Promise,” he said, holding out his pinky. Smiling, Kibum stuck out his own pinky and sealed the promise. “Kid,” he said, ruffling his hair.

As soon as they got inside, Taemin bounded up the stairs and went into – what Jonghyun assumed was – his room, and music started blaring.

“He’s studying dance at NYU,” Kibum explained. “He loves it and wants to be a professional when he graduates,” he said with a smile, looking up the steps.

“I’ll take you home real quick so you can change and come back for you after I’m done,” Kibum said, grabbing his car keys and heading out the door, Jonghyun following.


	2. Chapter 2

“You look good,” Jonghyun heard Kibum compliment him from across the table they were sitting at inside of a small, but quaint, restaurant. It had taken thirty minutes, but the brunette and successfully washed off the smell of horse and sweat and choose the best outfit it could:  a black sweater with a light blue sweater underneath and paired with black slacks.

“Thank you, so do you,” Jonghyun complimented back, but saying the blonde looked good was a downright lie. He looked better than good; he looked fantastic, majestic, beautiful, handsome… Jonghyun could go on with the list of words to describe the male in front of him.

He could tell that Kibum went for a plain look; well, as plain as a fashionista could get. The blonde sported a dark blue jacket, light and dark blue patterned t-shirt underneath, dark blue slacks, and it was all completed with a three-layered gold chain.

“Aish, Dino, stop staring,” Kibum snapped at Jonghyun, and when the brunette looked up at the blondes face, it was tainted red. Smirking, Jonghyun retorted, “Can I help that I like what I see?” That caused the blonde to get flustered.

“I-well-no- aish, Dino, what do you want to eat,” Kibum finally stuttered out, hoping to change the topic. The brunette smirked again, and finally picked up the menu and started flipping through it, his eyes catching sight of his favorite dish: Daeji Bulgogi.

“They serve Daeji Bulgogi,” Jonghyun asked with excitement, earning a chuckle and nod from the other. After both of them ordered, Kibum was the first to break the silence.

“So, are you going to tell me why you moved to this small town or not,” he questioned, playing around with the straw inside of his sweet tea.

Jonghyun hesitated for a moment, before answering. “It’s my parents,” he said. Looking at Kibum, Jonghyun saw that the blonde was waiting for him to continue. “My father is this big company executive back in Korea ­­–"

“I knew you looked familiar,” glancing at the blonde, Jonghyun watched as the blonde covered his mouth and apologized.

“Anyways,” he continued. “Both, my mother and father, wanted me to be a certain way, act a certain way, and eventually, take over the company when my father retires. I didn’t want to, so I ran away and left that position for my step-brother, Onew.”

“I understand,” the blonde nodded, catching the brunette by surprise. He had expected the blonde to call him stupid for running away from Korea, and Kibum caught this.

“You wanted to be your own person, you wanted to be yourself, and by staying with your parents back in Korea, you wouldn’t be your own person ­– you would be your fathers clone, and, to be quite frank, I’m glad you left,” the blonde said, smirking at the end.

“Why’s that?”

“Because I got to meet you,” Kibum smiled, causing Jonghyun’s heart to skip a beat. The blonde’s whole face lit up like a Christmas tree when he smiled, and Jonghyun couldn’t help but feel he wanted to make the blonde smile like that every day.

Catching himself staring, Jonghyun cleared his throat just in time to see that their food had arrived.

 

“Did you see the look on the waiter’s face when you asked for a second,” Kibum said with a laugh. The pair had just finished their meal and were driving back in the blonde’s car.

Laughing, Jonghyun nodded. “He looked like he was about to piss himself.”

“I would too! That was a lot of food, you fatty,” Kibum laughed, glancing at the brunette beside him and glancing back at the road every so often.

“Aish, says the one that ordered five sweet teas – where do you store all of that and not have to use the bathrooms after?”

The car filled with laughter until Kibum arrived at the brunettes house, pulling into the driveway.

“So, I’ll see you around,” the blonde questioned, but he had a hopeful look in his eye, and Jonghyun noticed it.

“Or, you could come in if you would like to,” he smiled, opening the car door and waiting for the blonde at his doorstep after the other nodded and turned off his car.

Walking in, Jonghyun barely had time to close the front door and place his house keys on the kitchen counter before he was attacked by a pair of soft lips.

Surprised, Jonghyun didn’t move and stayed frozen in place even if they felt warm and soft and… suddenly, the lips were removed before he was given a chance to kiss back.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should have known that you weren’t – I mean, I’m just going to go,” Kibum said in a hurry, removing himself out of the brunettes personal space.

“Wait,” Jonghyun said, grabbing at the blondes wrist and pulling him back towards himself. “I didn’t say,” Jonghyun paused, looking Kibum in his eyes, “that I didn’t like it.” Kibum smiled brightly, and reattached his lips to the brunettes, who kissed back eagerly.

* * *

Jonghyun's outfit: [x](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m95tqicj231r36tcgo1_1280.jpg)

Kibum's outfit: [x](http://25.media.tumblr.com/1202cbe520d0d4ac82d129f43ae0a890/tumblr_mg72rmi0eH1r5kb7po1_1280.jpg)

Daeji Bulgogi: [x](http://www.trifood.com/daejibulgogi.asp)


	3. Chapter 3

Jonghyun slammed Kibum into the wall, attacking his lips with eager desperation. Oh God, how he couldn't wait to completely taste all that was Kim Kibum, the luxurious blonde who walked into his life a mere few days ago, and now he couldn't get enough - he needed the blonde, cat-eyed, bad-tempered man.

A low groan grabbed Jonghyun out of his thoughts and back to reality.

Pulling apart, both men panted from desperation, want, and lack of breath. "Bed," Jonghyun heard Kibum whisper between breaths. Barely shuffling his hips, Jonghyun felt the tint in the the blondes pants, and immediately he nodded in agreement, and led the way to his bedroom.

Once there, both males had shed their clothes in hurried motions. They only took a moment to examine each others bodies in all it's naked glory before they connected again.

Jonghyun pushed Kibum back into the bed, following the blonde and crawling his way on top, pressing kisses here and there - purposely missing his groin area - until he reached plump lips.

"Nngh, Jonghyun," Kibum whispered hoarsely, and said male felt himself get harder. "Say it again, say my name again," Jonghyun demanded, and Kibum did. He repeated the others name like it was part of a sacred ritual.

Groaning, Jonghyun rubbed their hips together, causing the blonde to moan out Jonghyun's name, and that was it - he couldn't hold it back anymore.

Reaching over to the bedside table, he opened the top drawer and pulled out a tube of what Kibum could only presume as lube.  _Well, at least he was prepared_ , the blonde thought to himself, smirking.

When Jonghyun came back to the blonde, he was prepared to coat his own fingers to stretch out the male underneath him when Kibum stopped him, and took the lube and coated his own two fingers.

Getting out of underneath Jonghyun, Kibum got onto his knees - and Jonghyun could only watch as Kibum took a finger and inserted into his own hole, moving it around, opening it, and preparing his own self, a moan escaping the blondes lips every now and then. Jonghyun just kept watching as the blone prepared himself with one finger, and then slowly adding in the second one.

All of the sudden, a loud groan mixed with the others name slipped through Kibum's lip when the other witnessed the fingers crook a certain way, and Jonghyun just couldn't watch anymore. He needed to do something - he had to do something. 

Getting behind Kibum, Jonghyun shooed his fingers away from the hole, grabbed the lube that was left forgotten at Kibum's side, pouring a quarter-sized amount into his palm and working it all over his member, occasionally groaning.

"Jonghyun," Kibum whined, shaking his bum a little in the air, and said male got the hit. Positioning at the the blondes entrance, Jonghyun entered slowly, not stopping until he was all the way in.

Once he was fully sheathed, Jonghyun stopped moving, letting Kibum get adjusted, and the both just stayed motionless - the only thing moving were their lungs from panting.

"Move," Kibum hoarsed out, and Jonghyun obeyed. Pulling out almost all the way, only leaving the tip in, and then slamming it back in, causing the blonde to arch his back and cry out. "More," Kibum shouted.

Again, Jonghyun obeyed, repeating his actions in a slow and steady rythem at first, and then picking up his pace when the blonde demanded it.

"Jjong, I'm going to -" the blonde started out, but he couldn't finish his sentence because just then, Jonghyun decided to reach over and stroke Kibum's own member, and he came - hot, white, and messy.

Jonghyun felt Kibum's walls closing in on him, and after a couple more thrusts, the elder followed, emptying himself inside the blonde.

Kibum collapsed on the the large king size bed in a sweaty, panting, tired mess. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, and turned to look at the other male who was laying next to him, panting to catch his own breath.

"So," Kibum began, turning over onto his stomach and looking at the other. "Kim Jonghyun. You've moved to a new town, got close to the prettiest person you know, and managed to fuck him, all in less than week. What do you plan on doing now?"

Smirking, Jonghyun looked at the blonde for moment, before turning over and climbing on top of the other. He hovered over the other and looked him straight into his deep brown eyes before answering. "My plan is," he paused to dip his head down and nip at the blondes neck, causing a moan to escape the others mouth. "To keep seducing you, keep fucking you, and - soon enough - make you stay by my side for as long as you're willing," Jonghyun whispered the rest into the blondes ear, to which the other shuddered and could only nod before they collided their lips together.

"Jjong, as much as I want to go again, my ass hurts. Can we just lay here, fall asleep, and then shower in the morning," the blonde asked, looking pleadingly into the others eyes.

"As long as I get shower sex," Jonghyun answered, kissed Kibum's forehead, and got off - pulling back the covers, and entering the warmth. Kibum followed suit, cuddling against the other male.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Kibum heard Jonghyun whisper, "so, is that yes to shower sex?"


End file.
